skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elements
0The world of Skylands and as well as the Elemental Solar System itself is powered by the eighteen Elements: Fire, Water, Electric, Dark, Life, Earth, Tech, Undead, Air, Chaos, Spirit, Ultima, Master, Light, Poison, Myth, Evil and Magic, the most powerful and important Element of them all. Some Skylanders have two Elements instead of just one, these Skylanders are called Elemental Hybrids. This is a list of Elements and the Skylanders who represent it. Fire Skylanders *Claud (hybrid) *Blaze *Magmore *Inferpard *Baby King Gorjara *Fire Storm *Melody *Frishgon (hybrid) *Diamond (hybrid) (formerly) *Pyrotechnic (hybrid) *Vestroia *Sunfur *Torch *Luther *Eclipse *Flame *Pika Kang (hybrid) *Elbem *Vecoline *Delph *Sackdragon (hybrid) *Koal (hybrid) *Firework (hybrid) *Sunspark *Pryrote *Skar (hybrid) *Pyroseedon *Charger (hybrid) *Firelight *Eruptor Real *Ignitor Real *Flameslinger Real *Sunburn Real *Hot Dog Real *Hot Head Real Life Skylanders *Eden *Summer *Stinger *Mr.Mantis *Lifa *Traveler *Fangrr *Magikorn *Kitty Pat (hybrid) *Yo Yosh *Leafoy (hybrid) *Gumdrop (hybrid) *Weedrr *Count Desertstone *Wisteria *Draco (hybrid) *Oaking *Marchroom *Sage Sage *Kork *Camo Real *Stealth Elf Real *Zook Real *Stump Smash Real *Shroombroom Real *Tree Rex Real Air Skylanders *Dino-Thor *Storm *Tornado *Howlett *Tuula *Draconequus (hybrid) *Clawstriker *Crystal Aurora (hybrid) *Airsqua *Falkenny (hybrid) *Pikaang (hybrid) *Crumblebird *Voltair (hybrid) *Angie (hybrid) *Flyer (hybrid) *Cloudy (hybrid) *Stormella *Spike Slike *Hunter *Grifflin *Selena *Deerdusk (deceased) *Wind Star *Wind Maker *Whirlwind Real *Lighting Rod Real *Warnado Real *Sonic Boom Real *Jet-Vac Real *Swarm Real Earth Skylanders *Mud Murk *Metallico *Quake *Terra *Land Slide *Tremor *Rocky *Grounder *Slasher *Flyboy *Moarpillar (hybrid) *Billy Bob *Mulanchu (hybrid) *Saffrine *Turtlus (hybrid) *Konkor *Leafoy (hybrid) *Crack *Bouldergem *Mountain Scale *Rockquartz *Quakermo *Tyranicide *Digigo *Cystog *Stoneer *Sandrino *Desertsaurus *Groundmiser *Dirtyhand *Genocorr *Rocker (hybrid) *Roper (hybrid) *Titan *Granight *Cluckett *Pharoabis *Klur *Bash Real *Dino-Rang Real *Prism Break Real *Terrafin Real *Flashwing Real *Crusher Tech Skylanders *Spinner *Dino *Feey1 *Ironeye *Viral Death (hybrid) *Pi Chan (hybrid) *Romeo (hybrid) *Dr.Dolphin *VecXL *Tybalt (hybrid) *Pyrotechic (hybrid) *Phrobot *Tick Clock *Tank-0 (hybrid) *Midnight *Gyro *Splodge *Rocket Raider *Bugsaw *Worker 8 (hybrid) *Trigger Happy Real *Drill Seargent Real *Boomer Real *Drobot Real *Sprocket Real *Bouncer Real Magic Skylanders *Triaxe Primal *Fiera Da Cyndera *Inola *Damita *Drogoat *Brillo *Luna (hybrid) *Parus (formerly) *Traveler *Mist *Claud (hybrid) *Prawn (hybrid) *Jen *Spike *Kitty Pat (hybrid) *Crocotis *Tod (hybrid) *Magiciano (hybrid) *Tybalt (hybrid) *Abra *Twinkle *Eggbert *Bianca *Rhino Blast *Alakaboom (hybrid) *Night Light (hybrid) *Equinox *Alakaslam *Ring Slinger *Ramza (hybrid) *Jade *Majisco *Galuxee *Starstone *Coryn *Dragor *Spyro Real *Double Trouble Real *Voodood Real *Wrecking Ball Real *Alchemist Real *Ninjini Real Water Skylanders *Prawn (hybrid) *Frostbite *Polawr *Aqua *Queen Cobra *Tsunami *Bullet *Falco (hybrid) *Frishgon (hybrid) *Icefor *Vex *Paris (formerly) *Sharkosaurus *Gumdrop (hybrid) *Sailor Elfin *Crystal Aurora (hybrid) *Chip *Queen Krab *Anglis *Juliet (hybrid) *Plincherz *Whalus *Natius (hybrid) *Turtlus (hybrid) *Pikai (hybrid) *Dragonic Splash *Splat (hybrid) *Flush *Dripdrag *Splash-Bang *Hypnautical *Woona *Seashell *Spider (hybrid) *Dark Nessie (hybrid) *Charger (hybrid) *Gill Grunt Real *Zap Real *Wham-Shell Real *Slam Bam Real *Chill Real *Thumpback Real Undead Skylanders *Malefor (Skylander) *Skull *Major Extinction *Night Shade *Smile Dog *Viral Death (hybrid) *Rigel *Dry Rex *Sandecial *Skullcare *White Death (hybrid) *Skull Bones (hybrid) *Raven *Fang (Skylander) *Spinster *Alygator *Cynder Real *Hex Real *Ghost Roaster Real *Chop Chop Real *Fright Rider Real *Eye-Brawl Real Dark Skylanders *Shadow *Darkest Prime *Narga *Vortex *Darkness *Necro *Microw *Draconequus (hybrid) *Darkorloryes (formerly) *Falkenny (hybrid) *Scarlet *Magiciano (hybrid) *Darkmass *Luna (hybrid) *Nightus *Night Light (hybrid) *Sobek *Spider (hybrid) *Skar (hybrid) *Dark Nessie (hybrid) *Nightlash Electric Skylanders *Tails *Lightning Bolt *Falco (hybrid) *Diamond (hybrid) *Rayfeer *Thunderessa *Thundion *Pika Kang (hybrid) *Pi Chan (hybrid) *Natius (hybrid) *Mulanchu (hybrid) *Pikai (hybrid) *Pikaang (hybrid) *Slombic *White Death (hybrid) *Voltair (hybrid) *Nibnock *Shocker *Worker 8 (hybrid) Chaos Skylanders *Leopardeon *Max *Leopardeon2 *Max2 *MechaX *Moarpillar (hybrid) *Berry *Vern *Koal Ultima Skylanders *Juliet (hybrid) *Tod (hybrid) *Zepir *Romeo (hybrid) *Sackdragon (hybrid) Spirit Skylanders *Ember *Spiritclass *Soren Master Skylanders *Ancietitan *Tic Toc *Clyde *Ramza (hybrid) Light Skylanders *Angie (hybrid) *Sky Croc *Ramza II (hybrid) Poison Skylanders *Spit Myth Skylanders *Flyer (hybrid) *Draco (hybrid) *Skull Bones (hybrid) *Rocker (hybrid) *Firework (hybrid) *Splat (hybrid) *Alakaboom (hybrid) *Tank-0 (hybrid) *Voodoom *Roper (hybrid) *Cloudy (hybrid) Evil Skylanders * Category:Lists